Una visita inesperada
by EsmeMills
Summary: Emma recibe la visita sorpresa de una chica que en el futuro está ligada a ella y Regina Mills, en formas en las que ninguna de las dos están satisfechas.Storybrooke ya no es seguro y el peligro está por venir.¿Podrán trabajar juntas con el fin de mantener a la niña y al resto de la ciudad a salvo?. Esta es una traducción al español del Fic "An Unexpected Visitor" de evilduckling .
1. Chapter 1

Empezaré escribiendo que no soy muy buena en esto del fanfic, tal vez muy pronto escriba una historia, me encanta amo a Lana Parrilla/ReginaMills/Evilqueen y me cae super bien Emma Swan, la amaré el día que diga que Henry también es hijo de Regina y le de las gracias por cuidarlo durante todo este tiempo y por seguir haciéndolo (aunque prácticamente acepto que Regina también era su mamá en el último capítulo).

Esta historia es una traducción, suelo ser un poco floja cuando de leer en inglés se trata, pero esta historia me atrapo de principio a fin (aun no termina) y dije "esta historia debe darse a conocer, no puede quedarse solo en inglés" quien escribe esta historia es una chica super talentosa,me encanta la manera en como escribe, me transfiere todos los sentimientos y puedo imaginar absolutamente todo, lleva mi imaginación a lugares insospechados ella es **evilduckling el titulo **original es** "An Unexpected Visitor", **espero que la disfruten tanto como yo

**Capítulo 1**

Emma vertió cereal en un tazón y tomó una cuchara de uno de los cajones de la cocina. Hecho un vistazo hacia la habitación y vio a Snow bajo las sábanas de la cama. ¿Cuánto tiempo iba a tomar esto?, pensó Emma. Tenía que decirle a David que parara con esos mimos, dejó escapar un suspiro y miró el reloj, eran casi las 9 de la mañana. David había ido a trabajar hace más de una hora, se llevó a Henry con él para dejarlo en el colegio. Emma iría a la comisaría más tarde, solo quería hablar con Snow sobre lo que había pasado en casa de Regina. Sabía que Regina había arrancado su corazón, pero Snow jamás le explicó la razón por la cual no la había matado. Porque matar a Mary Margaret sería algo que a Regina le habría encantado y aunque Emma estaba alegre de que su madre aun siga viva, ella necesitaba una aclaración.

La rubia camino a través de la cocina y abrió la nevera, cogió la botella de leche y mientras se servía en el tazón oyó un ruido que provenía del piso superior, congelando así sus movimientos. Sonaba como pasos, miró el techo. Henry está en el colegio, pensó. Nadie debería estar arriba, escuchó los pasos otra vez. Alguien está arriba. Mierda, Emma entró en pánico. Sin pensarlo subió las escaleras lentamente. Casi en la parte superior vio una figura paseando de un lado a otro por la habitación.

"Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda" dijo esa persona; Emma cuidadosamente subió un paso más para acercarse. Ahí, en medio de la habitación, había una niña de cabello largo, ondulado y castaño, pantalón negro y una blusa de rayas verticales. Noto que la chica tenía una expresión de preocupación en su rostro

"¿Emma? ¿Estas arriba?" Oyó la voz de Snow desde el piso de abajo. La niña de inmediato dejó de caminar.

"Mierda", dijo Emma, dándose cuenta de que lo había dicho en voz alta; sus ojos se encontraron con los ojos de la muchacha. Sin saber qué hacer, Emma se detuvo, por un momento, la chica miró y levantó las manos en un gesto inocente.

"¿Quién eres? " "¿Y qué haces en mi casa? " Emma preguntó.

"Yo-yo-yo puedo explicarlo." Respondió la chica.

"¿Emma?" Snow estaba al pie de la escalera. "¿Con quién estás hablando? ¿Henry no está en la escuela?"

"Mary Margaret, ¡quédate ahí!" La rubia le ordeno. Se volvió hacia la niña que aún no había hecho ningún intento por escapar. "¿Quién eres tú?" Emma volvió a preguntar, caminando lentamente hacia ella. "¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí?"

"¿No me reconoces?" La niña le preguntó.

"Acaso no te pregunte ¿quién eras?"

"No sé cómo sucedió esto."

"A menos que quieras que te lleve a la comisaría en estos momentos, es mejor que me digas qué estás haciendo aquí."

"¿Emma?" Ahora Snow estaba detrás, con aspecto perplejo. "¿Quién es ella?"

La chica dio un paso hacia las escaleras, Emma se puso las manos en una posición de defensa. "Woh, niña, tómalo con calma. No vas a ninguna parte hasta que nos digas que estás haciendo en mi habitación." Emma lo dijo enojada, sintiendo que su paciencia acababa a medida que sus preguntas no tenían respuestas.

Snow comenzó a caminar hacia la chica. Emma la agarró del brazo, pero Snow se liberó de ella.

"No vamos a hacerte daño." dijo mirándola suavemente. "¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

"Rose. Me llamo Rose." lentamente levantó la vista. Sus ojos eran de color verde con un toque de color marrón.

"¿Por qué me eres tan familiar?" Preguntó Snow. Reconoció esos ojos y sus facciones, incluso la expresión de su rostro le era familiar. Sin embargo, Snow no podía saber en dónde la había visto antes.

"Sí, ¿Nos hemos visto antes?" añadió Emma

"Sí". Respondió la chica. "Quiero decir, no, no lo hemos hecho. Pero te he conocido."

Emma se quedó desconcertada. Eso no tenía sentido. Se han conocido, pero no se han visto? Algo no estaba bien con esa niña.

"Mira… Rose, ¿no es así?" La niña asintió con la cabeza. "¿Podemos bajar las escaleras y aclarar esto? No te vamos a hacer daño y es evidente que estas tan asustada como nosotras."

Snow y Rose asintieron con la cabeza. "Y estoy segura de que mis cereales están empapados por ahora, así que por favor ven con nosotras al primer piso " Emma hizo un gesto con las manos señalando las escaleras. " Así aclaramos esto y por fin podré tomar mi desayuno.

Emma tomó un sorbo de su café y sospechosamente vislumbró a Rose que estaba retorciendo de forma nerviosa un mechón de su cabello castaño entre sus dedos.

"habla, muchacha." Emma resopló y tomó otro sorbo de café.

"Emma" Snow le dirigió una mirada a Emma para pedirle más gentileza.

"¿Qué?" Emma levantó sus hombros.

"Mira, Rose, ¿puedes al menos decirnos tu edad?"

"Tengo 16"

"¿Tenemos que llamar a tus padres?" Rose río cuando escucho decir eso

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?" Emma preguntó con curiosidad, empezando a sentirse mejor con el café en su organismo

"Nada" Rose sonrío

Emma miró a Rose, siguiendo la expresión de su rostro. Ella recordó que sólo había una persona que tenía esa expresión exacta. Imágenes brillaron por la cabeza de Emma al recordar la primera vez que la había visto.

"¿Cuáles son los nombres de tus padres?" -Preguntó Emma.

"Ray y Mona." Rose respondió rápidamente.

Emma puso su taza de café sobre la mesa y se inclinó sobre el mostrador de la cocina. "Tengo un súper poder. Me doy cuenta cuando alguien está mintiendo y tú lo hiciste."

Rose se retorció en su silla. "No, no lo hice."

La rubia suspiró. Ella iba a obtener información de esa chica.

"Voy a hacerte unas cuantas preguntas rápidas. Sólo tienes que contestarme sí o no.¿ Está bien?"

"Está bien."

"¿Te gusta el chocolate caliente? Rose alzó las cejas sorprendida por la pregunta

"Uhm, si."

"¿Te gustan los perros?" Emma la miró profundamente a los ojos  
"Si."

"¿Tienes un perro?"

"No."

"Tienes un gato?"

"No."

"¿De qué color es el cielo?"

"Azúl. Pero no es una pregunta con si o no" Rose hizó una mueca

"Tienes razón" Emma suspiró. "Solo preguntas y respuestas ¿está bien?" Rose asintió con la cabeza esperando que la rubia continuara.

"¿De qué color es tu cabello?"

"castaño"

"¿De qué color es la leche?"

"blanca"

"¿De qué color es el cielo de noche?"

"Negro"

"¿De qué color es el sol?"

"amarillo"

"¿Cuál es el nombre de tu madre?"

"Regina."

* * *

¿ qué tal? ¿les gusto la historia? No olviden de dejar sus comentarios


	2. Chapter 2

**Gracias Evilduckling**

**Capítulo 2**

"No tiene sentido". Snow negó con la cabeza y miró a Emma. "Si Rose tiene 16, ella nació durante la maldición"

"¿Quién dice que nació en esta tierra?"

"Hola, por si no lo sabían, estoy aquí." Snow se dio la vuelta y miró a Rose. Realmente se parecía a Regina. La misma nariz, labios y ojos, excepto por el color. Sin embargo, Snow noto algo aún más familiar en las facciones de la niña, pero no podía descifrar qué.

"Rose, ¿quién es tu padre?" Snow preguntó en voz baja.

"No tengo padre"

"¿Sabes su nombre?" Emma miró Snow, ¿Sabía algo?

"No. Quiero decir que no tengo un padre." Rose se sentó de nuevo, alargó la mano y agarró la taza de café de Emma. "En lo absoluto". Ambas mujeres se miraron desconcertadas.

"¿Puedo tomar un poco de café?" La chica morena tendió la taza de Emma. Emma volvió al mostrador, tomando una de los estantes, tomó la taza de las manos de Rose y la llenó, Emma necesitaba más café para aquella historia.

"Tienes 16 años, no deberías estar bebiendo café" Snow dijo preocupada.

"No he estado durmiendo bien. Necesito cafeína." Rose explicó mientras recibía una taza de café por parte de Emma.

Mientras tanto Snow observó tanto Rose como a Emma, mientras ellas tomaban respectivamente un sorbo de su café.

"No vamos a decirle a Regina." Emma dijo entre sorbo y sorbo. "Pero nos gustaría saber cómo te las arreglaste para entrar a nuestro apartamento."

"Está bien." Rose dijo con voz dura, poniendo su taza sobre el mostrador. "Usé magia."

"Wao, ¿usaste magia? ¿Conoces la magia?" Emma le preguntó apresurada, al mismo tiempo que la confusión aparecía en su rostro.

"Emma, ella es la hija de la reina malvada, eso tiene sentido." declaró Snow.

"No es malvada." Rose estalló. Tanto Emma y Snow quedaron petrificadas.

"Niña, ¿sabes lo que ha hecho últimamente? Quiero decir, ella es ..."

"Ella no es. No es malvada". Rose dijo a la defensiva, dándole a Emma una mirada de muerte. La rubia levantó las cejas, observándola un poco desconcertada. Sin duda alguna ella era la hija de Regina, no había ningún error en donde la niña había aprendido esa mirada de muerte.

"¿Estamos hablando de la misma Regina?"

"Eh, ella trató de ser una mejor persona una y otra vez, pero ustedes nunca le dieron una oportunidad. Y fueron USTEDES quienes agregaron la palabra "malvada" a su nombre. ¿Y se suponen que son los buenos?" Emma sintió que Rose la miraba. "Y tú... Rose giro para ver a Snow ... "La manipulaste para matar a su madre, así se hace Blanca nieves! ,llamas a mi madre malvada, no tienes ningún derecho". Rose se quedó sin aliento, casi con lágrimas en los ojos. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había estallado con alguien tan rápido.

"Cálmate, chica. Sólo estaba bromeando." Emma dio un paso para estar más cerca de Rose, pero ella levantó la mano, pidiéndole que se detuviera.

"Siempre lo haces. No es gracioso." Rose murmuró.

"¿Qué hago qué?"

"Me tomas el pelo cuando estoy molesta y eso hace que sea peor, ya sabes." La chica se cruzó de brazos, apretó sus labios en una línea delgada y sus ojos miraban algo a lo lejos.

Emma inclinó su cabeza ligeramente hacia un lado y miró a Rose. "Espera, ¿Nos hemos conocido?, pero me habías dicho que no.

"Es una larga historia. "Contestó Rose, sus ojos ahora miraban a Emma.

"Tenemos tiempo. ¿Cierto, Mary Margaret?" Snow, que había estado mirando en silencio a Emma y Rose en los últimos minutos, asintió lentamente con la cabeza, todavía perdida en sus propios pensamientos. "Creo que necesitamos más café." –ella dijo caminando alrededor de la barra con las manos en la cafetera. "Creo que necesito vodka" dijo Emma, desplazándose hacia la sala de estar. "si se trata de una historia muy larga, necesito sentarme con mayor comodidad"-se sentó en el sofá colocando sus piernas hacia arriba para sentarse al estilo indio. Rose se unió a ella, y se sentó en el lado opuesto del sofá, dejando un espacio entre las dos. Cargando una taza de café recién hecho en la mano izquierda, Snow cogió una silla con la mano libre y se sentó al otro lado de la mesa.

"Empieza por el principio, por favor." Emma dijo en voz baja, haciendo que Rose la mirara. Ella parecía cansada, como si no hubiera dormido bien, por lo que Emma tenía más curiosidad por saber quién era Rose y cómo llegó ahí.

Rose respiró profundamente. "Quería cambiar algo que había ocurrido, por eso use magia. Aparentemente funciono demasiado bien, pero yo no tenía que llegar aquí".

"¿Querías viajar en el tiempo? Niña, ¿la magia puede hacer incluso eso? –Emma preguntó y se encontró con una pequeña sonrisa de la chica.

"Existen hechizos, la magia es diferente en el futuro"

"¿Vienes del futuro? Y justo cuando pensaba que las cosas no podían ser más raras." Emma negó con la cabeza, mirándola completamente desconcertada. "¿Por eso nos hemos conocido, pero al mismo tiempo no lo hemos hecho?"

"Sí. Sabía quién eras cuando te vi, solo que ahora luces más joven." contestó Rose, observando cuidadosamente la reacción de la rubia.

"Pero ¿te conozco? y ¿a Regina?" Emma todavía no podía creerlo, una chica del futuro. No sabía cómo reaccionar, muchas emociones atravesaban su cabeza mientras estudiaba el rostro de aquella chica. Eso era extraño – admitió, pero con todo lo que había conocido en el último año, una chica del futuro no sería tan extraño. Mató a un dragón, manzanas envenenadas, ella era la salvadora, sus padres son Snow y el príncipe azul, desapareció dentro de un sombrero, peleó con ogros y brujas malvadas, ahora eso era igual de extraño.

"Sí". Rose respondió suavemente, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Emma. "Nos conoces bastante bien."

"No." Emma y Rose voltearon para ver a Snow. "NO." Snow dijo de nuevo, mirando a Rose. "Es por eso que te reconozco."

Emma se quedó perpleja, mirando a la mujer de cabello negro, ¿de qué estaba hablando Mary Margaret? Aquella chica, toda ella era Regina. Excepto por el color de ojos, que eran casi verdes igual a los de ella. Y Rose de alguna manera tenía la barbilla que había heredado de Mary Margaret, también esa mirada en la cara de la chica en esos momentos… No, pensó Emma, no puede ser

"Mary Margaret, ¿de qué estás hablando?" ,preguntó Emma.

"Rose". Snow dijo suavemente, miraba a Rose y a Emma. "¿Cuál es la relación exacta que tienes con Emma?" Emma desvió su rosto hacia Rose y esperó la respuesta. Rose las miró aterrorizada.

"No puedo decirlo." Esa respuesta hizo que Emma girara todo su cuerpo y rostro para mirar a Rose.

"Rose, sólo dime. ¿Soy tu divertida tía?"

Rose negó con la cabeza, abriendo lentamente su boca para responder. Sus ojos vagaron entre Snow y Emma varias veces mientras nerviosamente jugaba con un mechón de su cabello castaño. Observó a Emma y se encontró con la mirada de la mujer rubia.

"Tú eres mi madre."

* * *

Esme Mills: Lo sabía, siempre lo supe, Emma también es la mamá de Rose. Rose es identica a Regina, pero tiene los ojos y algunos gestos de Emma y que forma de de defender a su madre, aplausos para ella. :)

Al igual que ustedes, yo también quería comentar. Gracias a m3k4, Eclair Rozen, Arishia25, MrArtemixa y por supuesto a Paolaenigma y a los futuros lectores. espero que les guste esta bella historia.


	3. Chapter 3

**Gracias a todas por sus comentarios **

**Capítulo 3**

Snow se encontraba fuera del baño. "Emma, ¿te encuentras bien?-preguntó y con cuidado tocó la puerta, pero no hubo respuesta.

Rose seguía sentada en el sofá, no se había movido desde que había dicho la verdad. La rubia estaba desconcertada, sabía que la muchacha decía la verdad, había entrado en pánico y ahora estaba encerrada en el baño. Al principio, Rose escuchó el agua correr, pero ahora no había ningún sonido, se levantó del sofá y caminó lentamente hacía Snow.

"No debí habérselos dicho" Rose dijo con tristeza, mirando a Snow quien le dio una simpática sonrisa.

"Solo necesita asimilarlo". y Rose asintió con la cabeza.

"¿No te molesta?, ella estaba sorprendida ya que Blanca Nieves había recibido la noticia con tranquilidad.

"Estoy abrumada, si". "Pero esto quiere decir que existe un lugar en el futuro donde Regina no quiere lastimarnos, donde todos podemos ser felices." –la mujer lo dijo con una sensación de alivio. Rose emitió una pequeña sonrisa.

"Al principio, David y tú no estaban felices con la relación que ellas tenían, pero con el tiempo aprendieron a llevarse bien, especialmente después que nací."

De repente, la puerta del baño se abrió. "¿Cómo fue que pasó?, ¿eres mi hija y la hija Regina?" Emma estaba en la puerta, sus dedos masajeaban su sien.

"Emma" Snow colocó una mano en su hombro, acariciándola para darle tranquilidad.

"Estoy bien, Mary Margaret" Emma salió del baño y lentamente se acercó a Rose, miró sus facciones, esta vez de verdad veía a Rose, observaba su rostro. Ahora podía verlo, aquella niña se parecía tanto a ella como a Regina.

"Lo siento, me asusté, pero esto es… bueno, es una locura. Regina y yo no nos llevamos bien en estos momentos"

"Lo sé. Pero lo harán" Rose quería tomar la mano de Emma, pero no estaba segura si ella correspondería bien a aquello.

"Fue magia ¿no es así? preguntó y Rose asintió.

"Si"

"Pero dime…" Emma continuó- "´ ¿Cuándo parará? Regina está persiguiendo a nuestra familia"

"No está persiguiendo a tu familia" Rose respondió a la defensiva.

"Arrancó el corazón de Mary Margaret" Emma frunció el ceño, alzándole la voz a la muchacha. "Y tú no me has dicho por qué no te mató" la rubia giró para ver a Snow ""¿Qué le hizo a tu corazón?"

Snow se acercó a ella. "He oscurecido mi corazón" "Cuando lo arrancó vi la oscuridad con mis propios ojos"

"Regina sólo quiere que te sientas culpable" "Ese es el tipo de persona que es"

Snow se veía triste, sacudió su cabeza- "Emma, voy a hundir a nuestra familia y cuando eso suceda, Regina ganará" Su voz se quebró al pronunciar esas últimas palabras, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos y Emma con cuidado la rodeó con un abrazo.

"Esto es intolerable". La severidad en la voz de la muchacha hizo que las dos mujeres se separaran del abrazo y den media vuelta. Rose que estaba con los brazos cruzados miró con ojos furiosos a Emma y Snow.

"¿qué?" dijo Emma con voz irritada

"Esto, la charla que tienen acerca de mi mamá, es indignante" Yo soy la prueba de que nadie va a hundir a nadie.

"ok, niña es fácil para ti decirlo, pero en este momento no ayuda"

"Deja de llamarme niña. No tengo 8 años" Rose resopló con irritación

"Eres mi niña, ¿no es así? Emma respondió con sarcasmo y se cruzó de brazos reflejando el gesto de la muchacha.

"No lo soy, porque mi madre jamás pensaría algo así de mi mamá" Rose estaba frustrada. "Y no escucharé que digas algo malo acerca de ella" La muchacha dijo visiblemente molesta y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta principal.

"Espera" ella se acercó a Rose, agarrándola del brazo. "Lo siento." Rose se detuvo y miró a Emma. "Voy a tratar de no hacerlo otra vez." dijo la rubia, dándole a la adolescente una mirada de arrepentimiento.

"Es duro oírte hablar así de ella" dijo Rose y dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro, aquello hizo que Emma se sienta culpable cuando observó la expresión triste en el rostro de la muchacha.

"Rose" Snow caminó hacia ellas y puso una mano en el hombro de la muchacha, sintiendo como se relajaba. "Dijiste que has venido aquí para cambiar algo que ha sucedido ¿qué paso?, quizás Emma y yo podemos ayudar"

"No lo creo" Rose respondió con dureza y desvió la mirada.

"Wao niña, te pareces tanto a Regina" dijo Emma, desconcertada y frustrada al mismo tiempo, riéndose un poco, pero inmediatamente dejó de hacerlo, dándose cuenta que llamó Regina a la niña. "Desde ahora trataré de llamarte Rose" –dijo la rubia excusando su descuido, haciendo que Rose dejara de cruzar sus brazos y bajara la guardia.

"Sueles llamarme Rosi"

"Está bien Rosi", dándole a la chica una sincera sonrisa.

"De todos modos, ¿quién te llamó Rose? Emma preguntó con curiosidad, no significa nada malo"

"Bueno, si fuera por ti, me hubiera llamado niña" dijo Rose moviendo los ojos. Emma y Snow comenzaron a reírse y Emma hizo un gesto para que las tres se sentaran en el sofá.

Emma se sentó al lado de la muchacha.

"Quiero saber por qué" dijo Emma y giró, observando mejor el rostro de Rose.

"¿en serio? Rose la miró sorprendida, haciendo que Emma sonría al ver su expresión.

"Es en serio, debe haber una historia detrás de ello"

* * *

"No voy a llamar a nuestra hija Dolly, Emma" Regina lo dijo con una voz firme y puso una mano sobre su vientre.

"Es un bonito nombre, Regina"

"Vamos a tener un bebé, no una oveja"

"¿estas segura? porque con la magia nunca se sabe" Emma bromeó, haciendo que Regina diera un golpe en el brazo de la rubia"

"Me gustaría que tuviera un significado especial" Regina dijo con una voz suave, tomando la mano de Emma"

"¿Lily? es una flor, es bonita y huele bien, los bebes huelen bien"

"Emma, esto es un tema serio"

"Lo sé, lo siento" Emma sonrió, colocó sus manos sobre el vientre de Regina, ella sintió al bebe patear e hizo que retirará su mano del vientre de la mujer mayor.

"Ouch, niña, eso duele"

"No le gusta el nombre Lily" dijo Regina, el comentario causo una sonrisa en Emma.

"¿Recuerdas nuestros primer Día de San Valentín, el año pasado?, Emma preguntó.

"Por supuesto que si"

"Te obsequié una rosa roja"

"si"

"Ese día supe que eres la única con la que quería pasar todos mis días de San Valentín"

"Basta, Emma, me vas a hacer llorar"

"Cada vez que veo las rosas pienso en aquel momento, pienso en ti, en nosotras. Entonces si quieres que el nombre tenga un significado especial" Emma hizo una pausa para poner las manos sobre el abdomen abultado de Regina. "´ ¿Qué te parece Rose?"

"Rose" Regina susurró y colocó sus manos sobre las manos de Emma.

"Igual que ella, la bebe pateó y ambas mujeres se miraban muy felices"

"Lo tomo como un si"

* * *

Rose lucía realmente feliz cuando contó la historia sobre cómo sus madres eligieron su nombre. Emma sonrío a la niña, pero le sorprendió que fuera ella quien propuso el nombre" La Emma de aquello historia de la muchacha no se parecía en nada a ella, tan dichosa, feliz y enamorada. ¿Podría realmente enamorarse de Regina? No-pensó, aquello era una barbaridad. Apenas podían estar juntas en el bosque sin que Regina quisiera estrangularla, aquello le hizo pensar en el momento en el que Henry quiso destruir la magia con dinamita, Regina salvó a Henry.

"Henry" Emma dijo en voz alta. "Él va a estar en casa más tarde ¿qué hacemos?" se levantó del sofá.

¿Cuántos años tiene? preguntó Rose, sabía que la rubia estaba hablando de su hermano.

"tiene 11 y no sé cómo vaya a manejar esto"

"En realidad, Henry fue el único que manejo mejor la noticia acerca de mamá y tu"

Aquel comentario hizo que Emma se riera de una forma nerviosa. Por supuesto que lo hizo, pensó Emma. Sus dos madres vivieron felices juntas, sin peleas.

Emma se atrapó a si misma pensando que en realidad le gustaba aquella idea, hacer las paces con Regina. "¿Cuántos años tenía Henry cuando tu naciste? Emma preguntó.

"No voy a decírtelo" contestó Rose, sonriéndole a la rubia.

"Oh, ¿por qué no?

"Lo único que quieres es averiguar en cuantos años a partir de ahora pasará"

"Maldición, eres buena"

"Aprendí de la mejor" Rose dijo con una sonrisa, haciendo que Emma se riera entre dientes.

"¿Estas segura que no necesitas nuestra ayuda con cualquier cosa que desees cambiar? Snow preguntó de manera inesperada. "También necesitamos que regreses a tu tiempo"

Rose negó con la cabeza; aquello no era lo que pretendía. Ella quería volver algunos días atrás, no muchos años. ¿Podría evitar lo que ya había pasado?

"No sé si ustedes puedan ayudar"

"¿Por qué no? Emma preguntó, mirando a Rose …

"Necesito hablar con mi mamá. Ella es la razón por la que estoy aquí"

"¿Regina te envió al pasado? ¿Por qué lo haría?"

"No, yo no he dicho eso. Dije que ella es la razón por la cual quería retroceder en el tiempo."

Emma se inclinó hacia adelante, disminuyendo la brecha que había entre las dos

"¿Qué necesitas, Rosi?"

Al escuchar a la rubia decir su nombre de ese modo, la familiaridad en su voz, hizo que Rose pensara en Emma como su madre, no como la extraña de este tiempo. Muchos recuerdos pasaron por su cabeza, Rose cerró los ojos, imágenes de su madre de la manera en como ella la recordaba. Aquello no podía tomar más tiempo. Ella había logrado a mantenerse desde que llegó ahí, pero escuchar a su madre decir su nombre, hizo que las lágrimas aparecieran en sus ojos. Snow reacciono instintivamente y tocó a la niña poniendo su mano sobre la de Rose.

"Rose, dinos, por qué usaste magia para venir aquí."

"Yo sólo quería ayudar". Las lágrimas empezaron a caer por las mejillas de Rose. "Es mi culpa, creí que podría arreglarlo"

Ver a aquella niña tan triste, hizo que el corazón de Emma se quebrara un poco, colocó su mano derecha sobre el hombro de Rose, acariciándola con la intención de consolarla. "Rosi ¿qué querías arreglar? Emma pregunto con suavidad.

"Mi mamá" Rose levantó la vista, las lágrimas inundaban sus ojos verdes.

"¿Regina?" Emma preguntó y la chica asintió con la cabeza, secándose las lágrimas de sus mejillas. "¿Qué pasa con ella?"

"Ella está muerta"


	4. Chapter 4

Hola, gracias a todas las que comentaron el capítulo anterior (se que fue hace mucho) y siento mucho no haberlo podido traducir antes, han sido días muy -bueno bah, eso no importa. Pero creo que merezco una medalla por haber traducido antes del lunes, este capítulo fue difícil, cómo eso no se puede, quizás ¿sus opiniones?.

Disfruten.

* * *

Capítulo 4

Emma se sentó en el sofá con la cabeza de Rose en sus hombros. La rubia tenía ambos brazos envolviendo a la chica y con una mano en su espalda hacía movimientos circulares, tratando de darle tranquilidad en sus brazos. Snow estaba en la cocina preparando chocolate caliente, dejando sola a Rose y Emma. La rubia se sintió fuera de su zona de confort, pero sabía que aquella chica la veía como su madre, aquello la hizo quedarse.

Además, ella se quedó, porque algunos momentos atrás, cuando Snow se fue a la cocina, Emma articuló con los labios "¿qué debo hacer?" con una mirada de pánico en sus ojos, Snow movió los labios "quédate". Entonces se quedó y consoló a la chica por un tiempo. Ella sentía mucho que haya perdido a su madre, a pesar que aquella era Regina. Espera, Emma. No. pensó para sí misma. No importa lo que ha hecho Regina, no merece morir. Y aquella chica en sus brazos no merecía perder a su madre. Emma suspiró y sin pensarlo apoyó su cabeza en la cabeza de la muchacha. Notó un ligero olor a manzanas en su cabello, Emma trató de recordar en dónde había sentido antes aquella fragancia.

Snow volvió a la sala y colocó las tazas de chocolate caliente en la mesa. Emma levantó la cabeza de manera lenta, soltó uno de sus brazos alrededor de Rose y tomó una de las tazas. "Aquí tienes." dijo ella en voz baja, dándole la bebida caliente. La muchacha se secó las lágrimas y le recibió la taza.

"Espero que no te importe que haya puesto canela en el chocolate" Snow dijo con una sonrisa y Rose negó con la cabeza.

"Es lo que siempre haces." La muchacha respondió y sumergió el dedo en la crema batida, saboreándola. Snow miró a Emma, quien imitó el gesto de Rose y le dio una gran sonrisa.

"¿Quieres hablar de ello?" Snow preguntó entre sorbo y sorbo de su chocolate. "Tal vez pueda ayudar un poco." Ella siguió, miró y le dio una pequeña sonrisa a Rose, sus ojos estaban enrojecidos e hinchados de tanto llorar.

Rose resopló, se movió en su asiento y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas. "No lo sé." respiró hondo y miró a Snow. Ella abrió la boca para hablar, cuando el teléfono empezó a sonar.

"Es para mí" dijo Emma, colocó el chocolate en la mesa, y puso las manos en el bolsillo de sus pantalones vaqueros. "Es David." Dijo mirando Snow. "Mierda, se me olvidó que iba a ir a la estación." Emma se levantó del sofá para contestar el teléfono en la cocina.

Rose no podía escuchar de qué se trataba la llamada telefónica, pero sospechaba que algo tenía que ver con su repentino viaje.

"Rose", dijo Snow, causando que Rose saltará un poco y dejara de dirigir su atención a Emma para mirar a Snow. "¿Puedo preguntar qué le pasó, a Regina?" Snow preguntó con cuidado.

"Fue un accidente." Rose contestó, tomando otro sorbo de chocolate. "Pero fue mi culpa. Nunca debí de haberme marchado." Las lágrimas comenzaron a acumularse de nuevo en sus ojos, y Snow se levantó de su asiento y desapareció en el cuarto de baño.

Emma, todavía de pie en la cocina, con el celular en la oreja se quedó perpleja, cuando Snow apareció con una caja de pañuelos y le dirigió una sonrisa.

"Aquí tienes." dijo Snow, entregándole los pañuelos a Rose. Emma volvió a la sala, se sentó en el sofá y puso un pie en la mesita baja. "Emma, por favor. No pongas los pies sobre la mesa." Dijo la morena, causando que bajara los pies rápidamente de la mesa.

"Encuentras eso gracioso, ¿eh?" dijo Emma con una sonrisa en su rostro. "Tu abuela regañando a tu madre."

Rose sonrió, encogiéndose de hombros "Supongo que si"

"¿Qué dijo David?" Preguntó Snow.

"Él preguntó dónde estaba, pero le dije que teníamos un problema aquí, así que no tenemos que ir para allá. Recogerá más tarde a Henry del colegio" Explicó Emma, volteándose para ver a Rose. "Así que tenemos tiempo antes de que lleguen a casa "Le dio a la muchacha una pequeña sonrisa.

"Te escucho". "Emma dudo al principio, pero luego coloco su mano sobre Rose. " Las dos somos excelentes oyentes. "Añadió, mirando a Snow con una sonrisa.

Rose puso la taza vacía de chocolate en la mesita baja y suspiró. "Me escapé de casa la semana pasada." Comenzó a hablar y se recostó en el sofá. "Yo ya estaba castigada por-" Se detuvo, evitando el contacto visual con las dos mujeres. "Yo estaba en esa fiesta" Y mamá se enteró en dónde estaba. Ella estaba furiosa en el teléfono, dijo que iría a buscarme. "Emma le alcanzó a Rose un pañuelo desechable cuando vio que las lágrimas corrían por su rostro. "Había estado lloviendo durante días, haciendo que los caminos estén resbaladizos. Dijeron que fue aquaplaning". La adolescente sollozó, ocultando el rostro entre sus manos. "Si yo no hubiera salido a escondidas, ella aun estaría viva."

Los ojos de Snow estaban lacrimosos, se levantó y se sentó junto a Rose, aquello hizo que la muchacha quedará entre ella y Emma. La abrazó con fuerza, haciendo que la muchacha llorara aún más. "Fue un accidente, Rose. No es tu culpa." Snow dijo en voz baja.

"Pero ella nunca hubiera conducido, si me hubiese quedado en casa!" Rose gritó. "Y mientras ella moría, yo estaba divirtiéndome en una fiesta. Ni siquiera pude decirle adiós." Emma sintió que el corazón se le partía cuando la vio llorar desesperadamente. Maldita sea, Regina- ella pensó, ¿por qué tuviste que morir y causarle este dolor?

"Eso es lo que más duele." dijo Rose, quitando sus manos y mirando a Emma con lágrimas en los ojos. "Nadie pudo despedirse."

Emma tragó saliva cuando extendió la mano y agarró el brazo de la joven, para que girara su cuerpo alrededor y se apoyara en ella.

"Lo siento, Ma." La chica lloró, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Emma, colocando su cabeza en el hueco del cuello de su madre. "Por favor no sigas enojada conmigo."

En aquel momento, los ojos de Emma se encontraron con los ojos llenos de lágrimas de Snow, causando que todas las emociones que Emma había sentido en esos minutos se reflejaran en su rostro. Maldita sea, Regina- pensó, mientras las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por su rostro.

"Sí". Rose murmuró entre sollozos. "Si me hubiera quedado en casa esa noche, aun formaría parte de mi vida" La muchacha sollozó mientras se apoyaba en Emma.

"Rosi". Emma dijo de forma suave, colocando sus manos sobre los hombros de la muchacha. Rose dejó de apoyarse en la rubia y miró hacia arriba. "¿Por qué crees que estoy enojada contigo?

"Porque," Rose dijo con voz temblorosa. "No has hablado conmigo o con otra persona desde que ella murió." Esto hizo que Snow respirara con dificultad y observara a Emma con una mirada confusa.

"Lo siento, Rosi. Creo que no puedo hablar por mi futura yo cuando dijo aquello." Emma dijo con sinceridad mientras rodeaba a la niña en sus brazos.

"A veces las personas se encierran de esa manera" Snow intentó explicar. "Están tan llenas de dolor y confusión sobre lo sucedido y no saben que más hacer "Continuó, mirando a los ojos de Emma y la rubia asintió con la cabeza, sabía que Snow estaba tratando de explicar su propio comportamiento en los últimos días. "Se necesita tiempo para darse cuenta de que encerrarse en sí misma no es mejor."

"Lo sé." dijo Rose y miró a Snow. "Pero me dijiste..." Ella giró para ver a Emma. "En el hospital, después de que Henry me recogiera, estábamos en el hospital…"

"¿Qué te dije?" -Preguntó Emma.

"Dijiste: Rose, ¿qué has hecho? y luego comenzaste a llorar, Henry tuvo que manejar hasta la casa y "

"Emma" Snow gritó. "¿Por qué dirías tal cosa?"

"No sé por qué. No soy esa Emma aun." La rubia se defendió.

"Es una niña, TU hija. ¡Y la culpaste por la muerte de su madre!" Snow hizo un gesto con las manos, completamente molesta.

"Rosi, lo siento." dijo Emma, mirando como la muchacha se mordía el labio para contener las lágrimas. "Nunca debí de haber dicho eso."

"Pero lo hiciste." se levantó de su asiento. "¿No crees que ya me sentía lo suficientemente mal por cómo habían sucedido las cosas?" lo dijo con tristeza y rabia. Su voz temblaba, no sólo porque estaba llorando, sino también porque ahora estaba molesta "Mamá murió odiándome, y ¡la que me queda también me odia!" Rose lo dijo tan bruscamente que hizo que Emma se pusiera de pie.

"Rose, no te odio." Emma lo dijo de forma segura y se acerca a la adolescente. "Al escuchar tu historia, suena como si realmente amara a tu madre. Creo que estaba enojada conmigo misma por no haber salvado a Regina. No fue mi intención desquitarme contigo"

Rose estaba respirando con pesadez y aun sollozaba. Sabía que Emma estaba diciendo la verdad, a pesar de que no era la Emma que había dicho aquello hace algunos días

"Lo siento." Rose susurró.

"No, yo, lo siento." dijo Emma, le tendió la mano y agarró a Rose. La muchacha echó rápidamente sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de la rubia. "Lo siento, niña. Lo siento mucho."

Snow comenzó a sonreír mientras observaba a Emma y Rose quienes estaban abrazadas. Sus ojos se encontraron con la mirada llorosa de Emma y la rubia le dio una pequeña sonrisa. Emma se estaba enloqueciendo por dentro, pero logró mantener la calma y poco a poco se liberó del abrazo de la muchacha.

"Quiero verla" Rose dijo mirando a Emma.

"Rose, no creo que sea una buena ..." Snow empezó a hablar pero Rose la interrumpió.

"No me importa, quiero ver a mi mamá" Rose observo a Emma suplicándole con los ojos "Por favor Ma, necesito verla"

Emma observó los ojos verdes de Rose, notando que el pequeño color marrón en el ojo derecho de la niña era un tanto distinto al de su ojo izquierdo, lo que la hacía aún más distinguida y se decidió al ver la mirada suplicante en los ojos de la muchacha desconsolada.

"Puedes tomar prestada alguna de mis chaquetas." dijo ella, buscando su chaqueta negra

"Emma" Snow tomo el brazo de su hija. "La última vez que vi a Regina me arrancó el corazón."

"Si, porque tu se lo pediste, a pesar de ello no te mató"

"¿Qué le van a decir?"  
"No lo sé. Supongo que tenemos que averiguarlo en el coche." Dijo Emma y abrió la puerta principal.  
Rose cogió una chaqueta de cuero negro con una correa en la cintura y detalles de cremallera. Emma llevaba puesto la ropa que uso cuando Mary Margaret fue sospechosa de asesinato. "Niña, esa chaqueta te sienta bien" Ella dijo, y se preguntó si aún tenía aquella chaqueta en el futuro.  
"¿Qué les voy a decir a Henry y David?" Snow preguntó, mirando a la rubia que estaba frente a ella.  
"Regresaremos antes que ellos" Emma respondió mientras dejaba que Rose vaya por delante a través del pasillo. "Vamos a estar bien, Mary Margaret." Y cerró la puerta detrás de ellas. Snow dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro, no muy segura de sí lo último que había dicho Emma era verdad.

* * *

Rose se acercó al bicho amarillo aparcado en la calle y esperó a Emma para que abra las puertas. Sonrió a Emma mientras se sentaba en el asiento del acompañante, poniendo el cinturón de seguridad. "No tengas tantas esperanzas, Rose." Emma dijo y puso el coche en marcha.  
El corto viaje a la mansión blanca permaneció en silencio. Mientras Emma aparcó el coche frente a la casa de Regina, se dio cuenta de cómo la muchacha jugaba nerviosamente con su cabello castaño. "Vas a estar bien,niña. Estoy aquí." Emma la tranquilizó mientras colocaba su mano en el hombro de Rose. "Sólo tenemos que decirle lo que nos dijiste a Mary Margaret y a mí."  
Rose levantó la vista y le dedicó una rápida sonrisa, abrió la puerta y salió.  
"Pero sólo para estar segura," dijo Emma mientras salía del coche. "Tal vez no deberías correr hacia arriba y abrazarla."  
Rose rodó los ojos ante aquel comentario. "Ella ha sido mi madre durante 16 años. Creo que eso es más de lo tú la has conocido."  
"Veo que heredaste su insolencia también." Dijo Emma y sonrío

Mientras las dos se acercaban a la casa, Emma no podía dejar de pensar que tal vez no era una buena idea. Pero si aquello iba a hacer que la niña, su hija se corrigió, sea feliz, entonces ella iba a soportar estar en la misma habitación que Regina Mills por más de treinta segundos.  
"¿Estás lista?" Emma preguntó cuándo estaban de pie en el porche. Rose asintió con la cabeza y Emma tocó el timbre.

"Señorita Swan" ¿Qué demonios está haciendo aquí?

* * *

Nota

Para las que se preguntaban qué es "Aquaplaning"

Deslizamiento incontrolado de un vehículo por existir una capa de agua en el pavimento que impide la adherencia de las ruedaS llevándolo a una pérdida de atracción y control del mismo por parte del conductor.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Emma casi se ahoga cuando vio a Regina de pie, delante de ella. Estaba con un vestido color carmesí muy ajustado y una chaqueta negra abierta, observándola como la alcaldesa que una vez fue.

"Regina, necesito tu ayuda." Emma logró decir.

"¿Y qué te hace pensar que quiero ayudarla, señorita Swan?"

Emma le dio una pequeña sonrisa mientras miraba a los ojos de Regina. "No estaría aquí si no fuera importante" Emma dijo casi en forma de súplica.

"¿Le ocurrió algo a Henry?" la mujer de cabello oscuro le preguntó preocupada.

"No. Henry está bien. Pero esto es respecto a alguien más." y miró hacia Rose que estaba de pie.

Regina no se había dado cuenta de la muchacha de cabello castaño que estaba de pie en el porche hasta ahora. "¿Quién es ella?" Preguntó Regina, dando un paso fuera del porche, observando a Rose. Regina notó que había algo familiar en la chica, pero podía recordar dónde había visto antes.

"Ella es Rose." dijo Emma, mirando la reacción de la otra mujer. "Creo que ella es capaz de responder por si misma, señorita Swan." Regina se burló de la rubia.

"Entonces, tal vez deberías hacerme las preguntas a mí y no a Emma" Rose interrumpió a Regina, haciendo que la morena arqueara una ceja y sonriera con superioridad.

"A menos que tú y la señorita Swan quieran sufrir el mismo destino que Snow White, les sugiero que se marchen de mi porche." Regina las amenazó y se dirigió de nuevo a la mansión. "Señorita Swan", dijo secamente, dando la vuelta para mirar a la rubia. "No me interesa ayudarla a usted o a su pequeña amiga insolente."

Estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta cuando escuchó a la muchacha gritar. "¡Espera!"

Regina detuvo su movimiento y dejó escapar un suspiro de irritación. "¿Ahora qué? "Por favor, necesito tu ayuda." la muchacha suplicó.

"¿Con qué?" Regina preguntó con una voz dura y fría, sus ojos marrones miraban los ojos verdes de la chica. Se dio cuenta de que había un delineado de color marrón en los ojos de la muchacha, pero el pigmento marrón en el ojo derecho era un poco diferente del izquierdo. Aquellos ojos le eran familiares de alguna manera, pero la voz de la niña interrumpió sus pensamientos.

"Magia". Rose dijo en voz baja. "Magia?" Regina dijo con un tono de sorpresa. "¿Qué sabes acerca de la magia?" Y continuó actuando de manera indiferente. "Puedo usarla"

"Oh." Regina no creía ni una sola palabra de lo que la chica estaba diciendo. ¿Cómo se atreven Emma y los dos idiotas utilizar a una simple adolescente de hacer lo que estaban planeando hacer? Se burló, visiblemente frustrad y molesta. "Entonces usarla." Ella dijo con voz dura, inclinándose hacia la chica.

"Le prometí a mi madre que no la usaría en público"

El rostro de Regina se torció en una sonrisa superior mientras cruzaba los brazos. "No veo la veo por aquí, querida." Los ojos oscuros se encontraron con los ojos verdes de la chica, que mostraban tristeza.

"Sí, esta." Rose se cruzó de brazos e hizo una sonrisa muy similar a la que Regina tenía en los labios. Los ojos de Regina se desviaron de la muchacha a Emma. La rubia no se movió ni pestañeó y la miro a los ojos. Regina recordó por qué los ojos de la chica le eran tan familiares. Ella dejo de cruzar los brazos y cerró la distancia entre ella y Rose.

"Mire, señorita" Regina habló, pero fue interrumpida.

"Soy Rose"

"Tu nombre no es importante. No tengo tiempo para estas tonterías." dijo Regina, señalando con el dedo a Rose.

"Por otro lado, ¿qué estás haciendo? ¿Preparando tu plan maestro? porque no ha funcionado bien. Rose dijo con sarcasmo, rodando los ojos y con los brazos aún cruzados.

Regina nunca antes se había encontrado con alguien tan grosero. ¿Quién se creía esta chica que era, venir aquí para pedir ayuda con la magia? Niña tonta, pensó, tonta, pero también valiente. ¿Acaso tu madre no te enseño a no ser insolente con los extraños?

"Oh, si lo hizo, pero tu no eres una extraña"

Emma suspiró mientras observaba a los dos morenas discutir. Si Rose era tan obstinada como Regina, esto nunca terminaría. Y ella no quería que Regina le lanzará una bola de fuego a Rose en cualquier momento. "Regina, ¿por qué no entramos? Creo que tienes que sentarse para esto." dijo Emma, pero Regina no se sintió afectada por las palabras de la rubia.

"Sentarme ¿para qué?, señorita Swan, ¿para escuchar las sarcásticas palabras de una adolescente? No lo creo." Sus ojos oscuros miraron Emma con furia.

Rose podía sentir la tensión densa entre las dos mujeres. Nunca las había visto así, tan enojadas la una con la otra. Por un momento, la morena y la rubia estaban tan cerca, Rose creyó que iban a besarse, pero luego Regina miró a Rose ojos funestos, que casi la hizo estremecerse.

"Regina, por favor. Danos cinco minutos."

"No quiero escucharla, señorita Swan. No hay nada que pueda decir o hacer que haga cambiar eso." Regina giro lentamente y colocó su mano en el pomo de la puerta. "Ahora, si me disculpas."

"¿Y qué respecto a esto?" Rose dio un paso adelante, buscando detrás de algo alrededor de su cuello. "¿Hará esto que escuchas?". Rose dio un paso adelante, buscando algo alrededor de su cuello. "¿Esto te hará escuchar?

Regina se quedó mirando la joya que estaba alrededor del cuello de la chica, una cadena de oro fino. La confusión se extendió por su rostro cuando vio el pendiente de oro que la muchacha tenía en la mano. Era circular con un árbol de manzanas en el medio y sus ramas se extienden hacia fuera. Regina solía usarlo todo el tiempo cuando era joven. No lo llevaba puesto desde que se convirtió en reina. "¿Dónde conseguiste esto?" Regina trató de mantener sus manos quietas cuando llegó a tocar el pendiente. "Respóndeme" Ella dijo de forma severa, mirando a la chica.

"Mi mamá me lo dio. "Rose contestó en voz baja, tomando el colgante de Regina.

"¿Dónde lo consiguió?" Regina estaba irritado ahora.

"Solía ser de ella"

La mujer de cabello oscuro frunció el ceño mientras observaba a la chica, quien estaba jugando el colgante. Pudo ver que las lágrimas se acumulan en aquellos ojos verdes cuando se encontraron con los suyos. "Solía ser tuyo." Rose dijo en voz baja, temblando, las lágrimas estaban a punto de caer por sus mejillas

El rostro de Regina era una mezcla de confusión y molestia. "¿Es esto una especie de broma de mal gusto?" Regina le preguntó a la rubia, señalando la mano a Rose.

"No." Emma respondió de forma calmada. "Ella es tu hija. Es por eso que necesitamos tu ayuda"

Regina todavía tenía el ceño fruncido, aun no lo creía. "No tengo una hija." Regina dijo con voz dura.

"No, todavía no." dijo Emma. "¿Ahora, podemos entrar?"

Regina dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración, y entró. Ella abrió la puerta e hizo un gesto con las manos de Emma y se levantó para entrar. Emma puso sus manos en la espalda de la chica, dirigirla a seguir adelante.

Regina dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración y entró. Ella abrió la puerta e hizo un gesto con las manos a Emma y Rose para que pasaran. Emma colocó sus manos en la espalda de la muchacha para que siguiera.

"Cinco minutos, señorita Swan." Regina le dijo a la rubia cuando entro. Emma asintió con la cabeza y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa mientras la morena cerraba la puerta detrás de ellas.

* * *

Regina estaba sentada en la mesa del comedor con una copa de sidra de manzana en frente de ella. Estudió a la chica que estaba frente a ella, seguía jugando con el collar de oro. No dejar de pensar que aquella muchacha se parecía a ella. El parecido era impecable, excepto por los ojos. Sus ojos le eran familiares y la barbilla, definitivamente no era igual a la de ella. ¿Quién era su padre? Tomó un sorbo de la copa, degustando la sidra. Miró a la rubia que estaba de pie detrás de la muchacha. Se aclaró la garganta, haciendo que Emma saltara ligeramente por el sonido.

"Le recuerdo señorita Swan, que tiene solo cinco minutos y el tiempo corre"

"No sé por dónde empezar." dijo Emma y observó a la chica de cabello castaño

"Le sugiero que comience por explicarme cómo es posible que esta joven sea mi hija." dijo Regina, mientras dejaba la copa de sidra.

"Ella apareció en nuestro apartamento esta mañana. Uso magia para venir hasta aquí, viene del futuro. Emma intentó explicar.

"¿Del futuro?" Regina levantó una ceja y observó a la rubia.

"Sí".

"¿Qué es lo que quiere?" Preguntó Regina, con los ojos todavía en Emma.

"Sabes, estoy aquí." dijo Rose, mirándola un poco irritada. Los ojos de Regina cambiaron de rumbo para mirar a la muchacha.

Rose levantó las cejas y sonrió, Regina hizo lo mismo. "¿Eres consiente que no se puede viajar en el tiempo con magia?" Dijo Regina.

"No en tu tiempo." Respondió Rose.

"¿Y cómo te las has arreglado para viajar?"

"Usé un hechizo."

"¿Un hechizo?" Emma interrumpió

"¿Si sabes lo que es un hechizo?" Dijo Rose, mirando a la rubia.

Aquel comentario hizo sonreír a Regina, porque era exactamente lo que iba a preguntar, pero fue interrumpida.

"Sí. Sé que es un hechizo." Emma respondió a la defensiva, colocando sus manos en su cadera.

"¿Por qué necesitas mi ayuda? No puedo regresarte a tu tiempo." dijo Regina

"Yo no tenía que retroceder tanto. Tan sólo una semana." Rose dijo mirando a Regina.

"¿Y yo soy tu madre? ¿En tu tiempo?"

"Sí".

Regina procesaba aquella información mientras movía los dedos alrededor del borde de la copa. "Entonces, estoy segura de que a mi futura "yo" no le gusta que uses hechizos para viajar a través del tiempo."

"No lo sabes" Rose dijo con tristeza en su voz

Bueno espero hablar de su insubordinación cuando o debería decir, si llegas a casa.", Dijo Regina con voz dura y tomó otro sorbo de sidra.

Aquella observación hizo que los ojos de Rose se llenen de lágrimas y una de ellas recorrió su mejilla derecha. Emma se dio cuenta y colocó una mano en el hombro de Rose. Regina la miro desconcertada, no tenía intención de hacerla llorar. Tal vez fue demasiado dura.

"Lo siento." Regina dijo de forma suave. "Pero no debiste haber usado magia"

"Porque la magia siempre tiene un precio." Rose completó la frase. Las lágrimas ya recorrían ambas mejillas. "Sólo quería arreglar las cosas"

Regina se sintió un poco incómoda al ver cómo la niña lloraba en su mesa, se sentía mal por ella. Recordó la infinidad de veces que usó la magia para arreglar las cosas, pero solo las emporó. La morena se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la niña que estaba llorando. Regina se detuvo al lado de Rose, y se inclinó hacia adelante para estar al mismo nivel de ella. Rose levantó la mirada, sus ojos verdes se encontraron con aquellos ojos marrones.

"Voy a tratar de hacer todo lo posible para llevarte a casa." Regina dijo en voz baja. "Creo a mi futura yo le gustaría eso también." Ella añadió, dándole a la muchacha una pequeña sonrisa. Rose negó con la cabeza, ocultando su rostro entre las manos, las lágrimas corrían aun por su rostro. "No." dijo en una voz tan baja que Regina apenas oyó lo que dijo.

"¿No? Regina preguntó sorprendida ¿por qué no?

"Porque," Rose bajo sus manos, mostrando el dolor en sus ojos. "Estás muerta". Ella gritó y hundió el rostro entre sus manos Emma reaccionó y colocó su brazo alrededor del hombro de Rose y ella apoyó su cabeza en el estómago de Emma.

Regina se puso de pie, sus ojos vagaban de la Rose a Emma. Miró a los ojos de la joven, había un breve atisbo de tristeza en ellos.

"Esto es lo que quería arreglar." Regina susurró para sí misma, sin darse cuenta que Emma la había escuchado.

"Ella sólo quiere tenerte de regreso, Regina." dijo Emma y la morena hizo un gesto de dolor.

"Rosie-" La rubia habló. "Nuestro tiempo se acabó, tenemos que irnos."

La muchacha de cabello castaño se levantó lentamente de la silla, sollozando mientras miraba a Regina con ojos tristes. Emma y Rose se dirigieron a la puerta, pero la muchacha se detuvo y dio media vuelta. Regina se había quedado inmovilizada, tratando de procesar aquella información.

"Espera". Rose dijo y despertó a Regina de sus pensamientos. "No quiero irme. Solo la quiero de regreso."

"Rose, tenemos que volver antes que Henry y David lleguen a su casa." Emma intentó decir, pero fue interrumpida.

"Usted puede irse, señorita Swan" dijo Regina "Pero si ella quiere quedarse, puede hacerlo"

"No creo que sea una buena idea, Regina"

"¿Crees que lastimaría a mi propia hija?"

"Nunca dije eso, pero desde que arrancaste el corazón de mi madre hace algunos días, no quiero correr ningún riesgo

"Ya te lo dije, No lastimaría a mi hija"

"Hace algunos minutos, ni siquiera querías ayudarla

"Eso fue antes que conociera la historia completa, querida"

"Ella viene conmigo, Regina"

"Es mi hija"

"Suficiente" Rose gritó e hizo que ambas mujeres la miraran. "Soy de ambas. Creo que soy capaz de decidir por mí misma si quiero quedarme o no" y miro a las dos mujeres.

"¿Qué dijiste? Regina susurró

"Que soy capaz de decidir..." Rose repitió

"No, antes de eso"

Rose se quedó sin aliento al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho. Regina no sabía que Emma también era su madre. Observó a Emma, quien miró hacia a sus pies, probablemente sabía que aquello no iba a terminar bien.

"Soy tu hija." Rose dijo en voz baja y "Soy la hija de Emma también."

"¿Emma y yo tenemos un hijo, juntas?" Regina tenía una expresión de asombro en su rostro. Ella abrió la boca para hacer otra pregunta, pero se detuvo, dejando su boca abierta mientras procesaba lo que la chica acababa de decir. La ola de emociones y reacciones que pasaban por su cabeza era demasiadas. Antes que Emma o Rose o pudieran decir o hacer algo, Regina había desaparecido, dejando detrás sólo un rastro de humo púrpura oscuro.

* * *

Dejen sus comentarios, me animan a seguir traduciendo. Para este capítulo me he amanecido dos veces hasta las 4 de la mañana, porque es el único horario disponible que tengo :).


	6. Chapter 6

Siento mucho haberme demorado tanto en subir este capítulo, no tuve mucho tiempo, pero esta semana que tengo unos días libres traduciré el siguiente.

Capitulo 6

La desaparición inesperada de Regina había tomado por sorpresa a Emma y Rose, dejándolas solas en la mansión. Poco después, Rose salió de la casa corriendo. "¿Apuesto que ella nunca hizo aquello para regresar a casa?" Emma bromeó mientras seguía a Rose. Cuando Rose no contestó, Emma se encontró con ella y se dio cuenta que la chica parecía aterrorizada. "Hey," dijo Emma. "No tengas miedo, ella hace esa cosa arremolinada púrpura muy a menudo por aquí"

"No estoy asustada." Rose respondió y miró a la rubia. "Acabo de regresar y ella desaparece otra vez", sus ojos seguían aun enrojecidos por el llanto.

"Lo sé. Tal vez puedas verla de nuevo mañana? Podemos volver aquí, ver si está en su casa y" dijo Emma.

"No." Rose interrumpió. "Quiero verla ahora. Sé dónde está."

"¿Y dónde está?" Emma le preguntó, aunque ya sabía la respuesta de aquella pregunta.

"El mausoleo". Rose respondió mientras iba hacia el coche para abrir la puerta.

"No te voy a llevar al cementerio, niña." Dijo Emma.

"Bien" Rose cerró la puerta. "Puedo caminar." Empezó a alejarse, balanceando los brazos de lado a lado mientras se alejaba del coche a pasos decididos. Emma dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración y rodo sus ojos. "Entra al coche, Rose" gritó, haciendo que la chica diera la vuelta para subir al coche, sonriéndole a la rubia. A medida que entraban al coche, Emma pensó que probablemente no era la primera vez que Rose hacía ese movimiento, ella sabía qué botones apretar, pensó Emma y arrancó el coche. .

"Esperemos que no se esfume en una nube púrpura otra vez." dijo Emma cuando ya estaba conduciendo por unos minutos. "Regina estaba realmente asustada" Se echó a reír, con los ojos puestos en la carretera.

"Lo dice quien se encerró en el baño." Rose lo dijo de forma sarcástica y le sonrió a la rubia.

"Touché". Emma sonrió y rápidamente miró a la chica por encima del hombro.

"Bueno, ¿qué ha sucedido en la ciudad últimamente?" Rose preguntó con curiosidad, haciendo que Emma mirara sorprendida a la joven. "Es decir, no quiero revelar cosas del futuro y todo." Ella dijo y soltó una breve carcajada.

"Bueno, el otro día, August o Pinocho, se convirtió en un niño de verdad y la novia de Neal está en la ciudad, lo cual es extraño." Emma comenzó a decir. "No es que este celosa ni nada, estoy feliz de que él sea feliz, porque él es el padre de Henry y a Henry le cae bien" Dijo de manera confusa, respiro de manera profunda antes de continuar. "Y mientras Henry sea feliz, yo soy feliz."

"Ya veo." dijo Rose y miró por la ventana. "No te preocupes por Neal. Él es un idiota."

"Por favor, niña"

"Son tus palabras" Rose dijo inocentemente y giro la cabeza para mirar a la rubia

Emma se echó a reír mientras negaba con la cabeza, con los ojos todavía en la carretera. No era demasiado afectuosa con Neal por haberla dejado pagar por su crimen, dejándola sola y embarazada en la cárcel. Él era un idiota, sí, pero él parecía haber cambiado.

"Si lo veo por aquí, ¿puedo darle un golpe? Él no sabe quién soy."

"Rose, nadie va a golpear a nadie, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Sabes el abuelo le deje el ojo morado una vez" La chica sonrió a la rubia.

"Ok, vamos a dejar de hablar de Neal." Emma dijo con voz firme y el viaje en continuó en silencio.

* * *

Emma y Rose se quedaron fuera del mausoleo. La rubia vaciló antes de abrir la puerta y ambas entraron. A medida que empujan a un lado el ataúd, se podía ver la escalera , Emma tuvo un mal presentimiento. "Rose, no estoy segura de que esto sea una buena idea." Ella dijo, mirando a la adolescente que bajaba las escaleras. Rose no respondió, sólo siguió bajando y Emma no tuvo más remedio que seguirla. "Rose". Ella gritó. "Espera"

Ella alcanzó a la muchacha, estaba de pie frente a un espejo colgado en la pared al final de la oscura bóveda. "Rose, tal vez deberías pensarlo" Emma dijo con frustración, pero la muchacha ignoro sus suplicas. "Esta Regina no es como tu madre, ella aun es…"

"Ella es aun ¿qué? ¿Malvada? Rose escupió, sus ojos verdes miraron a Emma. "Te dije que no lo es"

"Comprendo que en tu tiempo ella sea diferente. Pero ahora no es exactamente una buena persona"

"¿y tú lo eres? Rose preguntó molesta. "Si no te gusta estar aquí, puedes irte. Yo voy a hablar con mi mamá, te guste o no" Dijo cruzándose de brazos.

"No voy a dejarte sola con Regina" dijo la rubia y miro intensamente a la muchacha. Maldición, esta chica es obstinada, pensó Emma. ¿Cómo la futura Emma manejaría a una adolescente? porque aquella niña hacía que Emma este a punto de arrancarse el cabello de frustración. Rose dijo entre dientes algo que Emma no pudo escuchar, pero no quería arriesgarse a tener otra pelea con la muchacha, así que la ignoró.

* * *

Regina estaba en su habitación secreta, escondida en el mausoleo. Al principio paseaba por la habitación, repitiendo todo lo ocurrido en su cabeza. Esto es ridículo, pensó. ¿Una hija? ¿Con la señorita Swan? Regina se encogió de hombros ante la idea de ella. Ahora, ella estaba sentada en la sala decorada en blanco y negro, procesaba lo que Emma y la chica le habían dicho. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por dos voces que discutían, provenían del otro lado de la pared. Se acercó a la pared y extendió su mano sobre un espejo enmarcado en plata. Mientras lo hacía, vio a Emma y Rose de pie, una frente a la otra, la joven estaba enojaba, agitaba las manos delante de la rubia.

"Ella no va a lastimarme, lo dijo ella misma" Dijo Rose con un tono de frustración.

"¿Cómo puedes confiar en ello? Emma la cuestionó.

"Creo que es algo obvio. Es mi madre."

"Regina ha hecho cosas muy malas últimamente." "Regina's done pretty bad things lately."

"¿y tú no?"

Regina estaba sorprendida por como la niña la defendía. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro. No recordaba la última vez que alguien había hecho eso. Bueno, la señorita Swan había tenido sus momentos, como cuando la invito al restaurante de la abuelita o cuando Emma fue la única que creyó en ella respecto al grillo, hasta que… Regina saco esos recuerdos de su cabeza, su concentración regreso a la conversación entre Emma y Rose.

"hey, ¿estás diciendo que soy malvada? Emma preguntó de manera severa.

"No, pero es curioso ver cómo los buenos siempre se ven a ellos mismos como buenos." Rose dijo con rabia en su voz. "Ellos pueden ser malos cuando no hay nadie para decirles no."

Emma abrió la boca para defenderse, pero no encontró algo que decir. Justo cuando iba a hablar, el muro de piedra que estaba a su lado se deslizo.

"Señorita Swan." Regina dijo de manera cortante.

"Regina". Dijo Emma y fingió una sonrisa en su rostro.

Regina giro la cabeza y miró a Rose, que todavía miraba molesta a la rubia. "Rose". dijo Regina y llamó la atención de la chica. "¿Te gustaría pasar?"

Rose miró a Regina y asintió con la cabeza. Emma tomó la mano de Rose cuando comenzó a caminar hacia la habitación.

"Ma", Rose comenzó a decir, pero se contuvo. "Emma. Voy a estar bien. Puedes esperar aquí."

"¿Estás segura?"

"Sí. Si ella arranca mi corazón, gritaré, ¿de acuerdo?" dijo Rose, haciendo que Regina dejara escapar una pequeña carcajada. Sin embargo a Emma no le hizo gracia y miro a la mujer mayor.

"Ten cuidado." Emma dijo mirándola a los ojos antes de que la pared se cerrara, dejando a Emma a solas con su propio reflejo que le devolvía la mirada.

* * *

Rose miró a su alrededor, sus ojos recorrían las paredes. "Luce igual"

Regina volvió hacia Rose y observó a la chica en la atmosfera de la habitación. "¿Has estado aquí?" Regina preguntó con curiosidad y la chica volvió su atención a la mujer.

"Sí". Rose respondió y asintió con la cabeza. "Es tu refugio y el mío." dijo con una sonrisa. Regina dejó escapar una sonrisa nerviosa, aun procesaba el hecho de que aquella muchacha era su hija.

"Solía admirar tus vestidos." Rose sonrió mientras miraba alrededor de la habitación. "Cuando tenía seis años, quería usar uno. Sabes, ¿el azul con un collar de color púrpura? Accidentalmente rompí la tela y estaba aterrorizada porque me ibas a regañar. Me encontraste escondida en el armario, llorando. "Ella se echó a reír al recordarlo." Pero estabas más preocupada porque había desaparecido que por el vestido".

"De todos modos nunca me gusto el vestido." dijo Regina "El corsé era…"

"Demasiado apretado." Rose completó la frase con una sonrisa en su rostro. "Me dijiste eso"

Regina sonrió mientras miraba a la adolescente jugando con su collar de oro. "No sé qué creer." Regina dijo de repente y consiguió la atención de la niña. "Acerca de esto" Puso las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

"¿No crees que sea tu hija?" Rose le preguntó con voz triste.

"No estoy segura de qué creer. Estoy en conflicto." Regina respondió, pasó por delante de la chica y se sentó en un sofá beige. "Esto es.." Se detuvo, y sacudió la cabeza, incapaz de expresarse.

"Está bien." Rose se sentó junto a Regina. "Sé que es demasiado para asimilarlo " dijo y miró a la morena. "Tal vez, ¿si te dijera algunas cosas que solo tu conoces?

Regina miró profundamente a los ojos verdes de la joven y dejó escapar un profundo suspiro. "¿Y qué sería?" Preguntó con curiosidad.

"Tu padre te lo obsequió en tu quinto cumpleaños." Dijo Rose, mientras miraba el collar. "Ese día, él también sembró un árbol de manzanas en el jardín, en honor a tu cumpleaños" Regina estaba conmocionada, nunca le había dicho a nadie sobre aquello. "En mi quinto cumpleaños, plantamos un árbol en nuestro jardín. Y luego me diste este collar. Lo he usado desde entonces." Regina tragó saliva y miró hacia otro lado, reprimiendo un leve recuerdo de su padre dándole el collar.

"Te caíste de Rocinante cuando tenías 17 años y tienes una herida en la parte posterior de la cabeza. Tu padre decidió que necesitabas a alguien para que te diera clases de equitación y fue ahí cuando viste a Daniel por primera vez."

Ahora Rose tenía toda la atención de Regina y cuando sus ojos se encontraron, Regina miró directamente aquellos ojos verdes de la niña, lo cual casi la hizo quebrarse. No le había contado aquellas historias a nadie. Nadie sabía cómo Daniel y ella se habían conocido. En primer lugar, nadie apenas sabía algo acerca de Daniel. Nunca le contaría a alguien aquellas historias, a menos que confiara por completo, a menos que fueran...-Hizo una pausa a sus propios pensamientos. Familia, eso la golpeo, esta chica era su futura familia. Regina pensó en Henry, él constantemente elegía a Emma sobre ella, a pesar de que trataba de ser mejor. Esta chica realmente la amaba. La forma en que la había defendido anteriormente, no tenía miedo de estar cerca de ella, la forma en que la niña la miraba en esos momentos. Regina tragó saliva y se aclaró la garganta para que su voz no temblara cuando ella empezara a hablar. "Rose". dijo con una voz suave. "Te creo."

"¿Me crees?"

"Si"

"¿Te puedo abrazar?" Preguntó Rose de forma suplicante y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Regina respiró hondo, sonrió a la niña y asintió con la cabeza. Rose se inclinó y abrazó a Regina, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por las mejillas de la muchacha. "Te he echado de menos, mamá." La chica dijo entre sollozos. "Lo siento"

Regina abrazaba a la chica, quien estaba llorando, con sus brazos suaves y de forma lenta colocó su barbilla en la parte superior de la cabeza de Rose. Mientras lo hacía, notó que el cabello de la muchacha tenía un olor a manzanas, similar a la fragancia de su champú. Regina de manera suave colocó su mano derecha sobre la cabeza de la niña, acariciando su cabello castaño ondulado.

"Te quiero" La chica susurró mientras sus sollozos se calmaban, esto hizo que Regina detuviera sus movimientos.

"Rose". Regina dijo en voz baja, haciendo que la niña levantara la vista hacia ella. "Voy a tratar de regresarte a casa, pero necesito saber qué hechizo utilizaste." Rose asintió con la cabeza y se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de las manos.

"¿Hola? ¿Regina?" La voz de Emma se escuchó desde el otro lado de la pared. "¿Rose?"

Regina soltó Rose y se levantó para quedar frente al espejo. Encontró a Emma buscando una manera de entrar.

"Maldita sea" la rubia maldijo. "¿Dónde diablos está la manija de la puerta en esta cosa?" Ella murmuró, golpeando sus manos sobre la pared.

Regina abrió la puerta y la rubia rápidamente entro, pero se detuvo cuando casi tropieza con la morena. "Señorita Swan." dijo ella y levantó las cejas. "Elegante como siempre." Regina dijo en un tono agudo.

"Rose". dijo Emma y pasó por el lado de Regina, ignorando a la mujer "¿Estás bien?" La rubia le preguntó preocupada y se dio cuenta que la niña había estado llorando.

"si"

"Llamé a Mary Margaret, está esperándonos, junto a David y Henry. Tienes una cena con nosotras. Quiero decir, si tú lo deseas.

"Quiero quedarme con mi mama"

"¿Estás segura? Emma miró a la chica.

"Ella estará bien, señorita Swan. Puede llamar y verla más tarde"

Emma miró a Regina y de forma vacilante dejo ir a la chica con la morena.

"¿Podemos viajar con el humo? Rose preguntó, mirando a Regina con ojos suplicantes.

"¿Viajar con el humo?" Emma río un poco "¿No es peligroso?"

"Entonces,¿ podemos?" La chica ignoró a la rubia

"No estoy segura que sea una buena idea." Dijo Regina.

"Por favor mamá. Nunca haces esto en casa.

Los ojos de Regina se encontraron con los de Emma y la rubia asintió con la cabeza lentamente. "Voy a verte más tarde, entonces." dijo y le dio una suave sonrisa.

Regina se acercó a la muchacha y miro sus ojos. La expresión anticipada en el rostro de Rose hizo que sonriera. Tomó su mano y Rose rápidamente asintió con la cabeza, mostrando que estaba lista para irse. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el humo de color púrpura las devoraba y ellas ya se habían ido. Con el último rastro de humo vaporizado, Emma no pudo evitar preocuparse por la chica a solas con Regina. Salió de la habitación y subió las escaleras del mausoleo. Mientras caminaba sobre el cementerio y subía al coche, no se dio cuenta del par de ojos que observaba cuidadosamente cada uno de sus movimientos.

* * *

Acaso Rose no es linda? me da tanta ternura Rose y Regina, en cuanto a Emma me da un poco de risa, preocupada porque Regina pueda lastimarla. Me pregunto quién habrá estado observando a Emma.


	7. Chapter 7

**N.A (Nota de la autora)** Este capítulo es básicamente sobre Regina / Rose. Por una vez, quería que a alguien realmente le importe Regina.

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

Antes de que Rose se diera cuenta, ya estaba de pie en el gran vestíbulo de la casa de Regina. Miró a su alrededor con ojos asombrados y sonrió a Regina, quien seguía sosteniendo la mano de la chica. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, la alcaldesa le sonrió de manera genuina. "Eso fue genial." dijo Rose y soltó la mano de Regina. "¡Ni siquiera necesitas un coche!" dijo y tomó la chaqueta de cuero que le había prestado Emma. Ella le volvió a sonreír, pero tan pronto se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, Rose recordó el accidente de su madre, causando una mueca de dolor y una expresión triste en su rostro.

"¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó Regina.

"Acabo de recordar que," bajó la mirada al suelo. "estás muerta".

Regina no sabía cómo reaccionar, recién se estaba acostumbrado a que aquella chica era su futura hija y ahora tenía que hacer frente a su futura muerte. Le dio a Rose una mirada comprensiva. "¿Por qué no te unes a mí en la cocina? Es demasiado temprano para la cena, pero tal vez podríamos tomar un poco de té" Rose asintió con la cabeza y acompaño a su madre a la cocina, fue hacia el estrecho armario y sacó la tetera. Regina observaba de forma sorprendida a la chica, el cómo abrió la llave del agua y empezó a llenar la tetera.

"¿Qué estás pensando?" Rose preguntó y sacó a Regina de sus pensamientos.

"Mi muerte." Regina miró a la chica.

"Oh." Rose rompió el contacto sus ojos y se acercó a otro armario de la cocina.

"¿Qué pasó?"

Rose no respondió, en vez de ello, abrió el armario y sacó tazas de té, evitando la respuesta. "Rose" Se dirigió a la joven en voz baja. "Quiero saber".

"¿Por qué? ¿para que puedas evitarlo en el futuro?" Rose soltó en tono frustrado. "No quiero decírtelo. Sólo lloraré otra vez."

"Está bien."

"No, no lo está."

"No hay razón para enojarse."

"¿En serio? ¿No la hay? Rose de frustración colocó las tazas de té en el mostrador, aquello hizo que Regina se estremeciera ante aquel ruido. " ¡Tu moriste! ¡Prometiste que nunca me dejarías y lo hiciste!" La voz de la niña era cada vez más fuerte ante cada palabra. "Siempre has mantenido tus promesas ¡y moriste! Y es mi culpa. Todo el mundo me odia por lo que hice. ¡Incluso mi propia madre! me odia por ello.

"Rose-" Regina trató de calmar a la chica.

"No, no me hables" dijo entre dientes. "Me dejaste, TU. ME. DEJASTE"

Cuando gritó las tres últimas palabras, todas las puertas del gabinete se abrieron de golpe. Rose ni siquiera reaccionó ante ello, seguía mirando a Regina, quien sorprendida miró alrededor de la cocina y luego de nuevo a la chica.

"Rose-" Intentó calmarla otra vez y puso sus manos sobre su hombro. "Lo siento." En ese momento, la densa respiración de Rose se calmó y se dio cuenta de lo que había sucedido.

"Mierda" soltó de golpe. "Lo siento. Esta es la segunda vez en una semana."

"¿Siempre ocurre cuando estás enojada?" Preguntó Regina, con las manos aún sobre los hombros de Rose.

"A veces"

Regina respiró hondo. Conocía la magia muy bien. La manera en como Rose mágicamente abrió las puertas del armario, hizo que Regina se diera cuenta que aquella chica era poderosa, tal vez aún más poderosa que ella.

"Está bien, Rose."

"Lo siento mucho."

"Estás herida y afligida. Es comprensible."

Rose asintió con la cabeza y dirigió una rápida sonrisa a Regina. El sonido de la tetera hizo que las dos saltaran y Regina dejo de lado los hombros de Rose para tomar la tetera de la estufa. Vio como Rose cerraba las puertas del armario antes de que ella se acercara a la despensa, de forma cuidadosa eligió dos bolsitas de la misma variedad. Regina vertió el agua caliente en las tazas y Rose las agarró. "¿la sala de estar?" La muchacha preguntó y ambas salieron de la cocina.

Cuando se sentaron en el sofá, Rose miró a su alrededor, mientras tomaba un sorbo de su té.

"¿Luce igual?" Preguntó Regina.

"No del todo. Faltan las fotos familiares"

Aquel comentario provocó que la sonrisa de Emma desapareciera. Fotos familiares, pensó. De ella, la señorita Swan y sus dos hijos. Aquella idea le hizo reir.

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?"

"Solo imaginé mi boda con la señorita Swan, eso es todo."

"Oh. Ambas estabas hermosas."

Regina no sabía qué decir, así que le sonrió mirándola a los ojos. "Tienes los ojos de Emma." dijo en voz baja. "Es por eso que me pareces tan familiar."

"Sí, lo sé, y la barbilla. En todo lo demás me parezco a ti."

"Bueno, me he dado cuenta que heredaste mi temperamento."

"Las mujeres Mills somos famosas por ser apasionadas." Rose soltó y se echó a reír.

"¿Puedo decirte algo?" le preguntó a Regina

"Por supuesto".

"No me gustan las manzanas." confesó y tomó un sorbo de su té. Regina se quedó sin aliento, fingiendo estar conmocionada por la declaración.

"Me encanta el árbol de manzanas que plantamos en nuestro jardín, pero nunca me ha gustado comerlas. Siempre pedí pimientos verdes para mi bolsa del almuerzo en lugar de manzanas y pensaste que era terrible".

"¿Pimientos verdes?" Regina se echó a reír. "Es extraño, sí, pero no es terrible." Pensó que era irónico que a ninguno de sus hijos les gustara las manzanas en sus bolsas del almuerzo. Henry siempre había preferido uvas. Y ahora estaba bastante segura de que ni siquiera tenía verduras o frutas, ya sea en su bolsa del almuerzo en cualquier otro lado. La señorita Swan no era la mejor a la hora de cocinar o en cuidar la alimentación del hijo de ambas. Ambas, no, _es mi hijo_, Regina se corrigió a sí misma.

"Sin embargo, me gustan tus empanadas de manzana" Rose sonrió. Tal vez podríamos prepararla para el postre.

"Supongo que eso funcionaría. A menos que hayas heredado las habilidades de cocina de la señorita Swan?"

"No. Me enseñaste bien".

"Me siento aliviada". Regina le dio a Rose una sonrisa sincera, levantó su taza de té y soplócon cuidado el líquido caliente antes de tomar un sorbo. El sonido de una llamada salió de su bolsillo. Dejó la taza sobre la mesa y tomó su celular del bolsillo.

"Señorita Swan." Ella contestó.

"Regina. ¿Ella está bien?" -Preguntó Emma.

"Está bien."

"¿Puedo hablar con ella?"

Regina frunció el ceño, mientras le entregaba el teléfono a Rose. "Quiere hablar contigo. Sorprendentemente, no cree que estás bien."

Rose tomó el teléfono de Regina. "¿Hola?"

"¡Rose! ¿Estás bien?"

"Sí, ma... Emma."

"¿No te ha hecho daño o algo?" Emma preguntó preocupada

"No, pero está preparando una tarta de manzana envenenada para más tarde."

"Ja, ja, muy gracioso."

"Deja de preocuparte."

"Tú eres mi hija, es mi trabajo preocuparme."

"Preocúpate por tu otro hijo."

"Respecto a eso, le dije a Henry acerca de ti y quiere conocerte."

"Está bien, ¿cuándo?"

"Seguro. ¿Puede venir mamá?"

"Niña, no lo sé."

"No va a hacerle daño a nadie." Rose aseguró. "Además, ella quiere pasar tiempo con Henry."

"Bueno, si puede comportarse como un ser humano decente, entonces está bien."

"¿Eso es un sí?"

"Sí". Emma suspiró en el otro extremo de la línea. "Regina puede venir."

"Gracias, Ma. Emma."

"¿Puedo hablar con Regina otra vez?"

"Sí, te veo mañana. Adiós"

Regina tomó el teléfono. "¿Ahora qué, señorita Swan?"

"Ella pasara la noche en tu casa, ¿verdad?"

"supongo que sí. SI, ella lo hará.

"Sólo me aseguraba. De lo contrario, puedo ir a por ella."

"No será necesario."

"¿Han cenado ya?"

"Mire, señorita Swan. Actuando responsable por primera vez en mucho tiempo." Regina soltó con voz sarcástica y Emma suspiró. "No, no lo hemos hecho. Cenaremos en una hora."

"Está bien, bien. Henry y yo desayunaremos con Rose mañana. Estas invitada, en Granny's a las 9. ¿Está bien?"

"Ahí estaremos"

"Nos vemos entonces."

"Señorita Swan?"

"Sí, ¿Regina?"

"Gracias."

"Uhm, de nada."

Rose observó detenidamente a la morena, mientras colgaba el teléfono. Luce cansada, pensó Rose. Y entonces se dio cuenta de que en realidad nunca le había preguntado a Regina cómo estaba.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó.

"Sí, estoy bien, cariño."

"No. Quiero decir, ¿cómo lo soportas?"

Regina miró a la chica, un poco desconcertada por la pregunta. "¿Qué quieres decir? Te dije que estoy bien."

"No, puedo decir que no lo estas. Es tu madre ¿no?"

"No sólo eso. Son Henry y Emma. Todo el mundo en esta maldita ciudad."

"Lamento que tu madre muriera"

"Gracias."

"Y siento que todos en esta ciudad sean un montón de idiotas, gilipollas"

"! Rose! ese lenguaje. Regina dejó escapar.

"Ahora, ahí está la mamá que conozco." dijo Rose y esperó unos segundos antes de que ella se echara a reír, haciendo que Regina riera también. "Ya que no tienes a nadie más con quien hablar, déjame saber si puedo ayudarte" Rose miró a Regina, quien tomó un sorbo de su taza de té, su rostro hizo una mueca cuando el líquido tocó sus labios.

"Gracias, Rose. Lo haré."

Rose cogió su taza y se dio cuenta de que el té estaba tibio. "El té está frío." Declaró y dejó la taza sobre la mesa. "Hablo mucho, ¿verdad?" y empezó a reírse.

"Disfruto hablar contigo" dijo Regina y se levantó el asiento. "¿Qué te parece si hablamos un poco más, mientras cenamos?"

Rose con rapidez se levantó de su asiento y le sonrió a Regina. "Claro, mamá."

Al oír a alguien llamarla mamá otra vez, hizo que el corazón de Regina palpitara. Ella Podría acostumbrarme a tener a Rose cerca. Si es que ella lograra regresar a su tiempo, eso no sería una pena, ¿verdad? Ella podría tener una hija que la ama incondicionalmente, pensó, mientras seguía a la chica que entraba en la cocina. Solía hacer todo aquello con Henry antes. Alguien realmente podría amarla. Regina sonrió mientras miraba Rose a los ojos, la chica le devolvió una sonrisa. En ese momento, Regina rogo que aquella niña no la dejara por Emma como Henry lo hizo.

* * *

Regina y Rose habían tenido una pequeña charla, mientras prepararon la cena, La mayor parte, sobre el presente de Storybrooke. Ya que Rose no quería revelar nada importante incluso y muy a pesar de los intentos de Regina por saber cosas sobre su futura "yo", Rose no cedió.

Cuando la cena terminó, Rose estaba demasiado llena como para pensar en el postre, así que ella y Regina decidieron que las tartas de manzanas podrían esperar para otro día.

"¿Por qué te castigue? Regina preguntó mientras alcanzaba su vaso de agua.

"¿Qué?" El rostro de Rose se convirtió en una ligera mirada de pánico.

"hablaste de mi accidente cuando preparábamos la cena. Cuando escapaste de la casa, tú ya estabas castigada" Regina se aclaró la garganta, mirando fijamente a la chica. "Quiero saber por qué te castigue."

Rose quería apartar la mirada pero sabía que si lo hacía, sólo emporaría las cosas. Pasó sus dedos por sus rizos castaños y de forma nerviosa comenzó a girar un mechón de pelo entre los dedos. "Tomé tu auto sin permiso." Dejó escapar tan rápida la oración que pareció una sola palabra

Regina levantó una ceja, aun mirando a la chica. "¿Hiciste qué?"

"Tomé tu auto sin permiso." Rose contestó, esta vez más despacio, suspirando profundamente .Ella sabía que el Mercedes de su madre probablemente era tan preciado para ella ahora como en el futuro. "No lo choqué ni nada. Tengo licencia de conducir y por lo general no tengo errores, pero Ma había salido"

"¿Te llevaste mi auto?"

"Sí. Pero me siento muy mal, no empeores las cosas por favor."

"No lo haré."

Rose levantó las cejas, mirando sorprendentemente a Regina quien sonreía suavemente.

"Ya te he castigado. Vamos a dejarlo así." Empujó su silla de la mesa y cogió el plato de Rose.

La adolescente reaccionó rápidamente y se levantó de su asiento y tomó el plato de ella. "Puedo lavar los platos."

"Querida, ¿tratas de compensarlo por haber tomado mi auto?"

"No." Rose respondió de manera espectacular, rodando los ojos, mientras una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Regina. "No es gracioso, mamá." miró a la mujer, fingiendo estar molesta, pero estalló en carcajadas cuando Regina le sonrió.

"Vamos a lavar los platos juntas." DIJo Regina y comenzó a caminar hacia la cocina con el plato en una mano y el vaso en la otra. Rose suspiró mientras tomaba el plato junto con los cubiertos y seguía a su madre fuera de la habitación del comedor.

* * *

Regina estaba colocando sábanas limpias en la habitación de invitados, que estaba por el pasillo de su propio dormitorio, mientras Rose se preparaba para dormir.

"No puedo entender cómo te las arreglas para dormir en esto." Dijo Rose mientras entraba a la habitación, tirando de los bordes de la pijama de seda azul marino que Regina le había prestado. "No son cómodas." dijo ella y colocó su cabello a un lado de su cabeza.

"Me pregunto si han notado que no estoy."

"¿Quiénes?" Regina preguntó mientras sacaba una funda de almohada sobre una almohada.

"Ma, Henry, todo el mundo en casa. He estado fuera por un día."

"Estoy seguro de que están preocupados. Pero estás a salvo."

"Sí". Rose subió a la cama de matrimonio y se metió bajo las sábanas.

"Espero que te vayas a dormir. Mañana vamos a empezar mirando por encima de ese hechizo de los suyos." Regina dijo y lentamente se dirigió hacia la puerta.

"No es que no quiera irme a casa, pero estaba pensando que podría quedarme ¿un tiempo?"

No estoy segura de que Storybrooke sea el lugar más seguro en estos momentos." Regina se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta.

"Tú estás aquí. Me protegerás."

"Lo haré. Pero hay gente que quiere hacerme daño, Rose. Y si se enteran de quien eres, lo utilizaran en mi contra."

"Pero Emma puede proteger también. " Puedo decirte que yo le agrado"

"Discutiremos esto mañana." Regina dijo con voz firme.

"Está bien. Buenas noches, mamá."

"Buenas noches, Rose."

* * *

Un repentino grito resonó en la gran mansión. Regina se enderezó en la cama, escuchó atentamente después de más sonidos, aún estaba soñolienta por el despertar tan brusco. Hubo otro grito, amortiguado entre las paredes de la casa. Regina rápidamente se levantó y abrió la puerta del dormitorio, tratando de localizar dónde venía el sonido. Oyó quejidos procedentes por final del pasillo. Al darse cuenta que Rose dormía en la habitación, se acercó silenciosamente a la puerta donde la niña estaba durmiendo. Cuando abrió la puerta, vio a la chica dando vueltas en la cama. Una pensadilla, pensó Regina y reaccionó al instante. Se sentó en la cama y acarició la cabeza de la muchacha. En lugar de calmarse, Rose se irguió en la cama, jadeando en busca de aire.

"Rose" Regina colocó una mano en la espalda de la chica. "Tuviste una pesadilla"

La muchacha observó a Regina con lágrimas en los ojos.

"¿Mamá?" Dijo con voz temblorosa. "Tú estabas…" Su voz quebró y sus lágrimas empezaron a caer.

"Está bien, Rose." Regina rodeo a Rose en un fuerte abrazo y ella empezó a llorar desesperadamente.

"Lo siento mamá." Dijo con dolor en su voz y aferró sus brazos alrededor de Regina.

A medida que los gritos se detenían, Regina se recostó lentamente contra la cabecera de la cama y Rose hundió la cabeza en el hueco del cuello de su madre con un brazo envuelto alrededor del cuerpo de la mujer. "Por favor, no me dejes otra vez." La chica murmuró entre sollozos.

Regina sostuvo de manera firme a la muchacha, con la mejilla apoyada en la parte superior de la cabeza de su hija. "Te lo prometo."

* * *

**N.A: En el próximo capítulo, entre otras cosas, tendremos un desayuno interesante. Quiero que la Emma de la primera temporada regrese, así que estoy tratando de llegar allí. Además, las últimas fotos promocionales de todos celebrando el cumpleaños de Henry sin Regina. No podemos tener eso. No se desalienten Evil Regals, voy a arreglarlo.**

**Por favor comenten déjenme saber qué piensan. Gracias por leer**


End file.
